Circus
by Cupiditatis
Summary: Some girls from the circus ran into the newsies. ANd at this circus some odd things are happening. Can the boys help?
1. Default Chapter

Okay, I don't own the newsies. I only own the people and animals of the "Canham Show".  
  
Gloria, thank you for beta-reading.  
  
Hope You'll enjoy the story.  
  
A whistle could be heard through the street. People turned their heads and saw the police officers run after two girls in very doubtful clothing.  
  
"Hold them! They stole my bread!!!" An old man came out of his bakery and screamed at the girls.  
  
"Which direction?" One of the girls asked her "accomplice". The other girl shrugged her shoulder and reached with her hand to her head to keep the green, listless hat on her red, shaggy hair.  
  
"Je ne sais pas! How should I know? I was never here before!" The red head said with a thick french accent. The wind played with her wide red- checkered trousers while her white tank top stuck on her stomach. Her green eyes looked around for the bulls. Before she could turn around she fell hard against somebody.  
  
"Aie! Merde!" She changed back in her french language again.  
  
"Scarlet, We have no time!" The brown hair girl came and pulled her friend up again. They ran away as fast as they could and left the bulls behind.   
  
"What kind of girls were these?" Mush asked Race while standing up slowly.  
  
"I don't know, but one of them lost her hat." Race reached for the green hat and showed it Mush.  
  
"Weird!" He just said before they went back selling papes, taking the hat with them. Who knows, maybe they would meet the girls.  
  
   
  
"Satané!"  
  
"What? And would you at least speak English when there are people around that don't understand French?" The brown girl asked grinning. Scarlet, the red head, stuck out her tongue.  
  
"I lost my hat! And for you Miss Lundgren, I remember, when we met, you used to talk Swedish all the time!" the girl smiled and took the arm of her friend.  
  
"So, what shall we do now? I don't want to go back now, If we would, we'd have to clean the cages and stables." She made a face and Scarlet had to laugh.  
  
"Okay Sky, What do you think about getting some small brunch?"  
  
"The best idea I've heard in three weeks!" They headed down the streets fully aware of all the nasty gazes directed towards them. While Scarlet had an odd clothing style, her friend's clothes were worse. At least, the people on the streets thought so. She wore black pants and a short lilac top that had a slit in the front, so you could see her pierced navel. A golden ring blinked in the sunlight. People looked away from them, and avoided walking near them. To them, they looked like cheap sluts and the worst of that kind.  
  
The two girls just walked through the people. It didn't bother them what they thought. It was their way of living, and they couldn't imagine wearing ordinary cloths like all of the people did.  
  
"Hey, Sky, what about that place over there?" Scarlet pointed to a small restaurant across the street.  
  
"Tibby's" Sky read loud, then shrugged.  
  
"Why not. Let's go!" They went across the street and Scarlet just bumped into one again when they nearing the door.  
  
"Does this always have to happen me?"  
  
"You're used to!" Sky smiled while Scarlet looked at whom she ran into. She looked into a young seeming face with dark brown eyes. But when the boy stood up she saw that he was at least at her age.  
  
"Do you always go around bumping into people or is this just my lucky day?" The boy asked smiling when he offered her his hand. Scarlet took it and stood up smiling.  
  
"Well, I think it is your lucky day." She smiled at him.  
  
"Scarlet. I don't want to disturb you, but I'm hungry. If you remember we couldn't eat our breakfast." Sky stood there still holding the door open.  
  
"Oh, sure, sorry Sky."  
  
"So you're Scarlet?" The boy asked.  
  
"Yeah, and you are?"  
  
"Mush Myers is my name." He took Scarlet's hand and kissed it. Scarlet smiled at him when Sky cleared her throat behind her.  
  
"Oh, Mush, this is a friend of mine. Skydancer." Mush greeted her the same way as he had done to Scarlet.  
  
"So, what are you doing here?"  
  
"Trying to get something to eat!" They walked into Tibby's and Mush led them to a table with some guys.  
  
"Hey Mush, Where did you find these girls?" An Italian boy with a cigar in his mouth asked.  
  
"You remember the girl that bumped into me this morning?" The boy nodded.  
  
"This here is Scarlet and Skydancer." He introduced.  
  
"And this is Race Higgins," Mush pointed at the Italian boy. Then pointed to a tall boy with brown hair, a cowboy hat on his head and a bandanna tied around his neck.  
  
"This is Jack Kelly, or Cowboy," The next boy was a sandy blonde boy with a brown patch over his left eye.  
  
"Kid Blink, This here is our walking mouth, David Jacobs" Mush pointed at a boy with dark curly hair who was just eating a hot dog so he just waved at the girls with one hand.  
  
"And not to forget, our famous Spot Conlon!" He pointed at a boy with blond hair and indefinable eyes.  
  
"So what are you girls doing here?" Jack asked them.  
  
"Well, we didn't want to clean the cages and stables, so we just took the day off."  
  
"Cages?"  
  
"Stables?" The boys looked confused. Now, they eyed the girls and their odd outfit.  
  
"Oh, before I forget." Mush took Scarlet's hat out and handed it her.  
  
"My hat!!! Thank you!" She bent down and kissed his cheek. Then she placed her hat on her head and grinned.  
  
"You look like a clown!" Race smiled.  
  
"Well, I hope so! If I wouldn't I would do a bad job!" Now the boys looked really confused.  
  
"We work at the circus!" Sky explained after she had ordered something to eat.   


	2. 

"Circus?" David raised his eyebrows.  
  
"Yeah, The "Canham Show". I work as a clown with my parents and my little brother and Skydancer here is just what her name says. She is a rope- dancer.(I don't know what this is called in english, I couldn't find in any dictionary. I hope you know what I mean.)"  
  
"Wow. You mean, you walk up there on a rope all alone?"  
  
"Of course. If there are more people it would become more dangerous." Sky laughed.  
  
"Hey, Why don't you come watch the show tonight? You could come earlier and we'll show you around?" Scarlet shrugged. The boys looked at each other.  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Oh Come on Jack. Circus? This is something for small children!" Spot said his nose miles up in the sky. Skydancer narrowed her eyes.  
  
"If the circus is really something for children, Then I'm sure, that you could walk on the rope like I do? Or tame a snake or tigers and lions? I'm sure you could do all this stuff!" Spot hold his hands up in defense.  
  
"Hey, keep cool." He murmured something about her falling of her rope if she is always this short tempered and then continued to eat.  
  
"So, will you come?" Scarlet asked smiling sweetly.  
  
"Of course." Mush said without waiting. Scarlet smiled when he blushed. They told the boys were they were staying and said bye.  
  
  
  
"So, do you explain it to Eddy that some strangers are walking around everywhere?" Sky said remembering Scarlet of the director of the circus.  
  
"No, I thought about telling Siren, so she can tell her dad." Scarlet smiled when they headed back to their place.   
  
"Hey! Where were you two? You were searched all over the place!" Scarlet and Skydancer jumped when they heard the voice behind them. They turned around to look at Eagle's smiling eyes. The Afro-American girl stroke the little monkey that was sitting on her shoulder.  
  
"Eagle! You scared the hell out of me!" Scarlet placed her hand over her heart.  
  
"That's nothing compared to what Siren will do to you!" She smiled at them, her short hair falling in her eyes.  
  
"What do you mean?" Sky looked slightly worried.  
  
"Well, let's just say, Kiara's cage has to be cleaned up. And there are also Enigma and King's cages. The others had been cleaned by us!"  
  
"Oh oh. That sounds like we're in trouble!" Sky winked. They walked to the place they knew they would find Siren. And they were right. Between the stables of the horses and the cages of the "cats" Siren was, brushing the horses coat.  
  
"Hey Siren!" The blond girl turned around to her friends.  
  
"You! Where were you all day?" Her green eyes looked at them as if she could read their minds.  
  
"Just exploring the city." Scarlet said and sat down, stroking the head of Siren's dog Prince. Siren shook her head. Her silver earrings dangled near her neck. You will get into trouble if you don't stop. And when you have to go into town, than at least you could wear some cloths that are less flashy!"  
  
"You are the one to say this!" Scarlet murmured and looked Siren up and down. Her blond hair was up in a complicate bun, as always. She wore her big silver earrings, her silver bracelet and her silver navel piercing as always. Her clothing was the same style like Sky's. Siren wore brown-golden pants, a short black top that just covered her breast if it hadn't been for her red shirt. On this she had only closed one button in the middle. So the top of it showed her black top, while also her stomach was free.  
  
"I stay here and don't walk through New York, so everybody can see me!" She glared at Scarlet.  
  
"Sky, at least you should know what I'm talking about, Scarlet is still too young to understand..  
  
"Hey! Just because I'm sixteen and you're eighteen doesn't mean that I'm a stupid child!"  
  
"Than don't act like one!" With this Siren went away, Prince following her.  
  
"You know why she is so agitated today. She's just nervous about tonight!"  
  
"Yeah, so why did she let it out on me?"  
  
Sky shrugged her shoulder while Scarlet calmed down slowly.  
  
"You still haven't told her that we're expecting visitors tonight!" She smirked at the face Scarlet was giving her.  
  
"And we still have to clean up." They really made it to clean up in about two hours. Just in time before the boys came an hour before the show started. Somehow, they had gotten Spot to come with them.  
  
"Hey."    
  
"Hey. So you live here?"  
  
"Yep!" The boys looked around and Race stared at a girl who lay on her stomach while her legs came up behind her head.  
  
"Wow! How does she do this?" He asked the girls. Scarlet shrugged.  
  
"I don't know. Dragon just has these odd bones. I tried it myself. I couldn't do it." She laughed slightly as she saw the looks in the boys face about Dragons stretching.  
  
"Hey Indie!" Sky turned around and faced an Indian girl who wore a red skirt and a red and black top. Around her neck laid a big snake and the boys took a step back.  
  
"Hey, Sky. Scarlet. Your parents are looking for you."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"We still have to change. Indie, could you show our friends around a little bit ?" After they introduced each other, Scarlet and Sky made their way to their wagons. Indie showed them around for half an hour before Sky and Scarlet came back to them just as the other girls came to the cages and stables. There was Eagle, the Afro-American, she wore a red skirt and a yellow short top. She was the daughter of the "Amazing Max" -He was a fire and sword-eater. Then there was Magic. As her name says, her father was the magician of the circus and she was his assistant. She had light brown hair that she wore in African style braids, with small blue pearls in it. She wore black pants and a colorful glittery shirt that she had tied in front of her breast.  
  
Sky wore a blue short top with yellow stars that matched her trousers. Her hair was made with blue stars as well. Scarlet wore a cow style outfit and her make up was the typical clown makeup.  
  
Then there were Blossom and Diamond. There were cousins and their fathers were the great Dali brothers from Spain. Blossom had black curly hair with blue stars in it and brown eyes. Diamond's eyes matched her cousin's but she had blond hair that were filled with rose stars for the show. Simarilary their outfits were different. Blossom wore white pants with blue stars and a light blue short top with long fringes. Diamonds pants were black with rose stars and her top was also rose.  
  
Dragon, the girl with the "odd bones" wore a slim, red Japanese style dress. Her black hair was done in a traditional Japanese way as well. Scarlet and Sky introduced everyone to the boys and explained what they were doing.  
  
Scarlet, the clown. Skydancer, the robe-dancer. Dragon, the bone-wonder. Magic, the magician. Blossom and Diamond, the trapeze-stars. Indie, the snake-tamer. Eagle, the fire-eater.  
  
When they had introduced them all, they heard Kiara, the tigress alive in her cage when a girl walked beside the cage and talked to her before going to the horses and preparing Silver, her horse for the show. The heads turned around to the blond girl that stood there by the horses. She wasn't good to be seen, because the horses made too much shadow. Therefore she was good to be heard.  
  
"Visitors aren't allowed to be here! The show begins soon. You better bring them to their places." Her voice made sure she wouldn't take any contradictions.  
  
So, Scarlet showed the boys their seats.  
  
The show was the best show the boys have ever seen. And the girls looked gorgeous. Mush couldn't take his eyes of Scarlet. Spot still tried to look uninterested in the whole thing. Eddy Canham stepped out to the middle of the ring.  
  
"Ladies and gentlemen I proudly present you the best tiger and lion tamer in the world. The person who seems to be able to speak with animals. The figure of the old European fairy-tales. Ladies and Gentlemen: the Siren, Rowan Canham!" The people applauded loudly when the tigers and lions came into the ring. The lights flashed from every direction, illuminating certain sections of the circus, while hiding parts, sparking some mysterious glow. You could hear the nervous growls of the animals in the ring. Then out of nowhere a beautiful voice began to hum a soft melody. The voice grew louder and the humming turned into song when the animals calmed down and laid down in the ring. The audience gasped. Then the light flashed on the middle of the ring where a blond girl stood. She wore black leather pants and a short brown wild-leather top. The silver jewelry sparkled on her ears, her arm and her navel. The biggest of the male lions arose and stepped forward until he stood in front of her. He roared and the audience was sure the girls would be dead in less than five minutes. The newsies sat on their seats also nervous. But Eddy Canham just stood behind the curtains and smiled. He knew his daughter too well.  
  
The lion roared once again then sank down in front of her as if he wanted to kneel down in front of his queen.  
  
"Good job Kama!" Siren whispered while she placed her hand on his head and he arose again walking back to where he had came from. The audience roared at the girl and the lion. Siren sighed without being seen from anyone. Everything went just fine. She was good. The animals did a perfect job and John was maybe on his way back to Russia. Now, the most famous part of her show came. Kiara, the white Siberian tiger. Siren had known Kiara as long as Kiara was alive. She didn't scare her. She knew she'd never hurt her. Kiara came up to Siren and sat on her hind legs. Her paws were on Sirens shoulder. The tigress and the girl looked each other deep in the eyes. Now, the great ending of the show would come.  
  
Then suddenly the calm in the audience was gone. They noticed that the other predators became nervous. Siren let go of Kiara and looked in the direction the cats looked also. There had to be something.  
  
Outside the smile on Eddy's face faded. What was going on there? He sent George and Sam to open the door and get Siren out of this. He knew the cats wouldn't normally hurt her but this wasn't normal. Sam couldn't open the door fully. And he was too muscular to get through he door. Siren would fit through it. But she wouldn't just go out there. The boys as well as the rest of the audience stood in anticipation. Kama let out a loud roar before he stormed directly at her. Siren stood frozen in the ring, she couldn't believe this. She was sure she had seen a dark shadow somewhere outside of the ring that had made them nervous. But why has Kama preyed against her? She saw his claw coming down on her throat. This would be the end!!! 


	3. 

Women were screaming while everything seemed frozen. Everything but Kama's claws. Time seemed to stop when Eddy Canham's scream went through the big top.  
  
"NO!!!" Only a few seconds later chaos started, time flew by. No one had seen the quick and slim figure that had made his way into the ring and back out of it with Siren.  
  
"Close the door!" Someone yelled and Sam closed the door quickly.  
  
"Rowan!" Eddy Canham made his way to his daughter.  
  
"Rowan, are you okay?"  
  
"Kama!" She looked at her dad.  
  
"What is with him?" Eddy looked at his daughter. She had just faced the death and all she cared about was what was with the lion.  
  
"Bring them back in the cages." Eddy ordered Sam and George. After the cats had left, Scarlet and her family had another performance to calm the audience down.  
  
"Could you bring her to her wagon?" Eddy asked the rescuer of his daughter. He nodded.  
  
"Sure." He was about to pick Siren up when she grab her fathers arm.  
  
"It wasn't Kama's fault!" She whispered when the shock hit her and she fell unconscious. Spot carried her out of the tent. Outside Diamond and Blossom were waiting for Spot to show him Siren's wagon.  
  
"I wonder what happened. It isn't usual that the animals go against Siren!" Blossom thought loud.  
  
"Maybe she was nervous and Kama felt it?" Diamond said while she opened the door of the wagon and let Spot walk in.  
  
"Why is this so unusual? These are predators. It's their nature to kill." Spot said while he laid Siren down on her bed.  
  
"NO! Not these animals here! They were born here and none of them has ever hunted for food. And none of them would ever hurt her." Blossom nodded in Siren's direction.  
  
"Why not? Is she some sort of an angel or what?" Spot shook his head about these girls. Did they really believe what they were talking about?  
  
"Didn't you hear? She's a siren." Spot wanted to ask if they were insane but there was a knock at the door. Indie came in and told Diamond and Blossom to come for the great finale. Spot stayed with Siren in the wagon, sitting next to her and looking at her. Siren. What should this be? He only knew they were some fairytale-creatures. Just like witches. But this girl didn't look like a witch. Not at all. Her blonde hair contrasted her tan skin. Spot looked down on her. Her breast was moving up and down slowly but steady. He wondered if it hurt to have a ring through one's navel. Out of reaction his hand brushed his stomach, just as if he could feel such a piercing in his own navel. Her body was well built. She was slim with the slightest hint of muscles on her stomach. Spot remembered her singing and had to smile. Maybe the circus wasn't THAT bad.   
  
   
  
A few minutes later the place between the big top and the wagons became fully alive. The artists came out, some heading to their own wagons, some looking for their stuff or animals, and others looking for Siren. The door of the wagon opened and a tall man in his late thirties with light brown hair walked in. Spot recognized him as Eddy Canham. He walked over to Spot and held out his hand.  
  
"I hadn't time to thank you for rescuing my daughter."  
  
"No problem. I couldn't just sit there and watch her get killed."  
  
"Eddy, how's she doing?" A man that looked similar to Eddy but younger walked in. He was Thomas, the knife-thrower. (If this is the right word for it. Damn dictionary!!! ;) )  
  
"I think so. She's probably just under shock."  
  
"It's almost as if John's curse had become true!"  
  
"Thomas! Don't talk like that! John's gone. He's on his way to Russia and he shouldn't show up near this circus as long as I'm alive!"  
  
"What if he didn't leave?"  
  
"What do you mean?" The two men didn't bother about Spot or any of the other people that stood in or outside the wagon.  
  
"He promised you would pay for throwing him out." At this moment Siren let out a slight groan and opened slowly her eyes.  
  
"Could you stop being so loud?" She looked at her father and uncle. Eddy kneed down next to his daughter.  
  
"Rowan! How are you?"  
  
"Fine! What's about Kama?" She asked while her father turned around to find one of the men that had brought the predators back.  
  
"He's still nervous." Sam told her from the door.  
  
"I want to see him!"  
  
"Rowan!"  
  
"No Dad! I WANT TO SEE KAMA!" She tried to get out of bed but failed. Spot just caught her in time before she fell.  
  
"Ouch."  
  
"Rowan!"  
  
"Don't worry dad. I'm just a little bit weak!" She got away from Spot without looking at him and made her way out of the wagon. She stopped in her tracks when she saw all her friends standing there looking if she was alright.  
  
"What are you doing here? I'm alive! Don't you have to do something?" She laughed and made clear she was fine. She went over to the cages and stood in front of Kama's. The lion walked up and down. Roaring to everyone that came near him.  
  
"Shh. It's alright boy. It's me." Siren said in a low voice, which she always used when she spoke to the animals. Kama roared again and refused to come near her.  
  
"Hey, come here old boy. Please?" Kama slowly walked up to her and she reached out for his forehead to stroke softly.  
  
"I'm not mad at you. I just wished you could tell me what made you all so nervous." She whispered. She let go of Kama and got a hold on one of the bars. She clenched her other hand to a fist and swallowed down the pain that ran through her leg.  
  
"Why didn't you tell your father that you're hurt?"   


	4. 

Siren turned around to see who had spoken. She looked at a boy, or better said, young man about nineteen, maybe twenty. He had blond hair that reached his eyes that possessed an indefinable color. It was a strange mixture of blue green and gray. From his clothing he  
  
looked like one of the boys that had been at the circus before the show.  
  
"Who are you? And who do you think gave you the right to be here?!" She narrowed her eyes and looked at him. Usually most people stepped back when she looked like that. But the man just returned her look. Spot looked into her green eyes when he stepped towards her.  
  
"I'm Spot Conlon, the one that rescued you from the ring before. And your father told me to bring you to your wagon. So that's how I came here."  
  
"Rescued. Pah! No one needs to rescue me! Kama wouldn't have done anything to me!"  
  
"Sure!" Spot raised his eyebrows. "So the dark spot on your leg is from the leather of your pants yeah?"  
  
Siren looked down at her leg and for the first time she noticed the blood on her pants. She touched the leg softly and wiped a bit of the blood away. She bit her lip when another stream of pain overflowed her.  
  
"You should rest!"  
  
"Don't tell me what I have to do!" She spat at him and walked away just to sink to the ground after a few steps. Spot shook his head. Were all girls at the circus this short-tempered? He sighed and went over to her and picked her up.  
  
"Hey! What d'you think you're doing?" she asked confused.  
  
"Bringing you back to your wagon!" He said and he did just that.   
  
  
  
When Spot and Siren reached the wagon, the other newsies sat in front of it talking to the girls. Indie was the first to notice Spot and Siren.  
  
"Siren, What's with your leg?" Now the blood that came out of the cut in her pants was apparently visible.  
  
"It's nothing, really!"  
  
"Could one of you open the door?" Eagle opened it immediately and Spot laid Siren on her bed.  
  
"I'll get your father and Mira." Eagle said and ran away. Siren sighed and glared at Spot.  
  
"What? You wanted to bleed to death?!" He defended himself.  
  
"Bleed to death?! It's just a little cut! And now my dad will just worry about me! He probably won't let me work with the lions and tigers ever again! And what will happen to Kama? It's your fault!"  
  
"MINE?! Listen girlie! You were almost killed by the lion! You can't walk with that cut! And it really isn't MY fault if you think that you can play with these dangerous animals! I just wanted to help!" Spot was yelling by now, hands clenched.  
  
"I don't need anyone's help!" She said dangerously quiet. Just as Spot was about to say something, the door opened and Eddy came in with a woman around thirty. She had black hair and Spot remembered her as the assistant of the knife thrower. (I just say it  
  
again: DAMN DICTIONARY. Pah, The best thing you can get! You shouldn't believe teachers!!!)  
  
"What's with your leg?" Mira asked calmly when she looked at Siren's trousers. Siren sighed and let herself fall heavy back into her pillows. Why had everyone have to bother her? Mira sent Spot and Eddy away to examine Siren's leg.  
  
"So, what happened earlier in the ring?" Siren looked confused at Mira who cleaned the blood from Siren's leg.  
  
"Come on! There had to be a reason Kama was so … strange! I can't think of any animal who would do any harm to the great Rowan Canham!" Mira winked at her niece.  
  
"There was someone. I don't know who it was I only saw a shadow which made the cats nervous." Siren shrugged while Mira stopped suddenly and looked at Siren. Her  
  
smile faded.  
  
"John?"  
  
"I don't know." Mira grabbed Siren's shoulders.  
  
"Rowan, promise me you'll be careful! If he's still here… I don't want to think about it."  
  
"Why is he so furious about dad? I asked him, but he never wanted to talk about it." Mira sighed and went to get a bandage. The wound wasn't deep so she didn't have to stitch up.  
  
"Everything. First, your father is the oldest of the three brothers. Second, he got the circus after your grandpa died. Third, well, your mom. When John was sixteen, he had a big crush on her. But she didn't like him. She only had eyes for Eddy. The end of the story is that she married him and get a very pigheaded girl that is laying in front of me."  
  
"Wow, I never knew uncle John had a crush on ma."  
  
"Yeah, And he thinks, that if it hadn't been for your father, she would have taken him. And that she would still be alive." Siren's look fell. She just looked at her hands while Mira continued.  
  
"When your father told him he shouldn't hit the predators like he did, they got into a fight. After this, Eddy sent him away from here. But this you know." There was a long silence before Siren spoke again.  
  
"You think John is here to get his revenge?"  
  
"I'm almost sure. Please promise me to be careful."  
  
"Yeah, yeah, whatever you want."  
  
"Rowan, I mean this."  
  
"Me too." Mira handed Siren clean pants and stood up.  
  
"Rest at least for the next two days."  
  
"Aunt Mira, I'm old enough to take care of myself."  
  
Mira went over to the door and opened it. Before she walked out she turned around to look at Rowan. She laid on her bed her arms under her neck.  
  
"I hope so." Mira whispered then closed the door behind her. 


	5. 

Siren tried to stay awake. She heard her father talking to the boys outside. 'Why are they still here? Don't they have a home?' This Spot-guy had really gotten on her nerves. She couldn't understand what they were talking outside and so she fell asleep.   
  
In the middle of the night Siren woke up, not really sure why. She just had an odd feeling. She listened in the dark. What was this? She thought after she had heard something. Then there was it again. This time she knew what it was.  
  
"KAMA!" Siren whispered in the dark. She arose from her bed and walked to the door of her wagon slowly. Her leg still hurt. When she went down the three stairs and walked over the grass she saw that some people laid there. After she took a closer look she recognized the six newsies. Each of them had a thin mattress between them and the ground and a thin blanket for cover. Luckily it was a warm night so they didn't need anything more. If she had heard the conversation between her father and the boys earlier, she would have known, that Eddy had asked them for help. And that the boys themselves had decided to sleep outside any wagon.  
  
Siren swore under her breath that the newsies remained here at the circus, and stepped over them towards the cages. She was just about to reach Kama when someone grabbed her by the waist and pressed his hand over her mouth.  
  
Siren's eyes widened in shock, and her heart beat double as fast as usually. Every single muscle in her tensed up, but she couldn't fight against the man who was holding her in an iron grip. She was carried back into the stables into one of the boxes in the back.  
  
The pure fear was rising in Siren. She wasn't sure if she wanted to know what was going on here.  
  
"Just stay calm when I let you go, okay?" The man whispered into Siren's ear. She was still too shocked to vocally reply, so she just nodded slowly. She was released from his grip and he turned her around to face him.  
  
"YOU!" She yelled, her shock vanished.  
  
"WHAT?…" Spot laid his hand over her mouth again, he only whispered  
  
"Shh! Will you shut up?"  
  
"Why should I?" She asked when he released her again.  
  
"Shh. There is someone outside! Someone, who doesn't want to be noticed. And if you go one yelling like that, I don't want to know what'll happen to us!"  
  
"What d'you mean 'There is someone' ?" Spot laid his finger on his lips and pointed out in the dark.  
  
There Siren saw a shadow walking towards the stables. The horses became nervous and stamped with their hoofs. Spot and Siren looked at the dark figure while he put something in the trough with the fodder for the horses. The shadow turned around while Siren tried to hide further back in the box, but knew it was a mistake. The hay rustled slightly. Siren held her breath when they heard the shadow coming towards their box.  
  
Spot, who hid in the shadow himself, saw something flash up in the pale moonlight.  
  
'This guy has a gun!' he thought, while his mind was racing to find a way to save him and Siren. Then he did the first thing that came in his mind.  
  
He went close to Siren and before she knew what had happened, Spot had laid her back in the hay and kissed her. After the moment of shock was over, she tried to get away from him. But Spot hold her in an iron grip. Her eyes were wide opened and then she saw this shadow standing behind Spot, pointing a gun at them! He stood there for several minutes longer and Spot moved his hands down to her waist and to her hip letting it look more realistic.  
  
Soon, they heard the shadow walking away. Spot stayed in his position a few more minutes to make sure the man was really gone. The same moment he let go of Siren she slapped him hard across the face.  
  
"Who do you think you are?!"  
  
"Forgive me that I saved your life!" Siren glared at Spot.  
  
"I told you before, I don't need anybody's help!" She arose and walked back to her wagon. 'This guy is a real pain in the ass!' She thought while she walked into her wagon and laid down in her bed.   
  
Spot stood in the box and touched his cheek carefully. He could already feel it becoming red.  
  
"This girl is pure danger! Like you would hold dynamite in your hands and it could explode any second! This arrogant, spoiled little brat!" Suddenly a sly smile came over his face when he thought about the feelings he had while kissing her.  
  
"She sure is danger, but…" 


	6. 

Chapter 6:  
  
The next morning came fast and Sam walked in the stables to look after the horses.  
  
"Hey, Silver, Why haven't you eat anything?" Sam stroke the forehead of the black stallion with the silver mane.  
  
"Worried about Siren?" Sam overlooked the troughs of the other horses. None of them had eaten anything. Sam looked confused and took some of the fodder in his hands. He smelled it and let it fall suddenly.  
  
"POISON!" He ran out of the stables towards Eddy's wagon. Eddy had just come out of it and asked at Sam.  
  
"What's the matter?"  
  
"Someone tried to poison the horses!"  
  
"WHAT?" They went to the stables and Sam showed Eddy what he had found.  
  
"Change the fodder and find out who it was!" Eddy went away looking more worried than weeks ago. And this was almost impossible.  
  
  
  
Mira brought Siren her breakfast.  
  
"Hey Mira, what's going on out there?"  
  
"Someone tried to poison the horses. Everyone is searching for clues that show us who it was." Siren became red. In her fury about Spot in the last night she had totally forgotten about the shadow!  
  
"How are they?! Is Silver okay? I have to go and look for them!" Siren tried to get out of the bed but Mira pushed her back.  
  
"No way Rowan! The horses are okay. They didn't eat the fodder. And you are staying in bed. At least today, okay?!" Siren sighed and made a face when she fell back in her bed.  
  
"It's just for your safety ."  
  
"I know, I know." Mira smiled and left Siren alone.  
  
Not even ten minutes had passed before the door opened again and Sky, Scarlet and Magic walked in.  
  
"Hey Siren, how are you?" Scarlet was just as happy as ever. Siren had the feeling that the world could explode or something like that and the red head would make just laugh.  
  
"I'm fine."  
  
"So what d'you think about the boys? Isn't Mush totally sweet?!"Â  Sky had to hold back her laughter while Magic rolled her eyes. Siren just raised her eyebrows and hid a smile. That was Scarlet. She always found a guy who was sweet, cute or something like that in every city.  
  
"What?" Scarlet looked from Sky to Magic and from Magic to Siren.  
  
"You say this about at least one guy in EVERY city!"  
  
"NO. This time it's real. He is sooo sweet and cute. Those eyes!Â¦" She placed her head in her hands and looked dreamy.  
  
"Now I really want to get out of this bed!" Siren said laughing. Scarlet glared at her while Skydancer and Magic joinedÂ in Siren's laughter.  
  
"That ain't funny!" Scarlet said but couldn't hide a little smile.  
  
Somehow, Siren stayed in bed all day and even night. But the next morning nobody could hold her back from going outside. She walked directly over to the stables to Silver. She ran her fingers through his mane and stroked his neck.  
  
"Did you miss me?" Silver neighed as if he wanted to say yes. Sam came up behind her and began to clean the boxes.  
  
"Morning Rowan. Finally out of bed?"  
  
"Yeah! You don't know how glad I am!" Sam laughed loud.  
  
"I can imagine it. You wanna help me?"  
  
"'Course!" Siren cleaned Silver's box and also helped Sam with the fodder and the cages ofÂ  the tigers and lions.  
  
"Did you find anything about the poisoned fodder?" Sam wiped his sweat from his forehead.  
  
"Not really. We didn't found any tracks. But one of this newsboys said he saw a shadow around here last night." Sam shrugged. "I don't know what is going on here, but I don't like it!" Siren nodded slowly.  
  
At this moment Jack and Race walked over the place and held some ropes in their hands.  
  
"Are they still here?!" Sam looked up and greeted the two.  
  
"Sure. Didn't anybody tell you? They're helping us."  
  
"WHY?!" Sam shrugged again.  
  
"I'm just working here kiddo. Ask your dad about this. You know, good old Sam only knows what's going on with the animals here. At least, they have some brain." Sam winked at Siren and she smiled at him. He was in his late fifties, tall, muscular with dark hair and sparkling blue eyes. Siren liked him. He loved animals as much as she did. He had taught her how to talk to them. How to treat them.  
  
"Okay, we're done. You shouldn't work too much now, your leg sure isn't fully healed yet." Sam walked away looking for something to do before lunch. Siren walked over to the big top and watched the newsies as they helped the others by small works.  
  
"Are you finally allowed to get out of bed?" Siren turned around and could have screamed the minute she recognized the voice. But she swallowed it down and just rolled her eyes.  
  
"Even if it's none of your business, Yes, I'm 'allowed' to get out of bed." Spot looked her up and down.  
  
"Listen, I wanted to apologize for what I did the other night"  
  
"I don't know what you're talking about!"  
  
Spot just raised his eyebrows and walked away. 


	7. 

1.1.1 Chapter 7:  
  
Siren stood there several moments and watched Diamond and Blossom above the ring on their trapeze. Then she walked over to Mira and some of the other women who were just about to make lunch.  
  
"Hey Cindy, how long?" Cindy, Diamonds mother looked with the same brown eyes up to Siren.  
  
"At least half a hour." Siren sighed playfully and went away. She laid down in the sun a few steps in front of the stables. Danny, her five year old cousin walked up to her and sat down next to her.  
  
"Hey Danny, how are you?"  
  
"It's so boring. Mommy doesn't have time to play with me, and daddy is also busy." The blonde boy made this big puppy eyes with his blue ones and looked hopefully at his big cousin.  
  
"Will you sing me something?" Siren smiled. No one could say no to this boy!  
  
"Of course, what d'you wanna hear?"  
  
"Your song!" He shrieked happily. Siren laughed and sat up. She looked up in the sky and began to sing.  
  
Ich weiss nicht, was soll es bedeuten,  
  
Dass ich so traurig bin,  
  
Ein Maerchen aus uralten Zeiten,  
  
Das kommt mir nicht aus dem Sinn.  
  
Die Luft ist kuehl und es dunkelt,  
  
Und ruhig fliesst der Rhein;  
  
Der Gipfel des Berges funkelt,  
  
Im Abendsonnenschein.  
  
1.1.2  
  
Die schoenste Jungfrau sitzet  
  
Dort oben wunderbar,  
  
Ihr gold'nes Geschmeide blitzet,  
  
Sie kaemmt ihr goldenes Haar,  
  
Sie kaemmt es mit goldenem Kamme,  
  
Und singt ein Lied dabei;  
  
Das hat eine wundersame,  
  
Gewalt'ge Melodei.  
  
1.1.3  
  
Den Schiffer im kleinen Schiffe,  
  
Ergreift es mit wildem Weh;  
  
Er schaut nicht die Felsenriffe,  
  
Er schaut nur hinauf in die Hoeh'.  
  
Ich glaube, die Wellen verschlingen  
  
Am Ende Schiffer und Kahn,  
  
Und das hat mit ihrem Singen,  
  
Die Loreley getan.  
  
Danny looked up at her. She looked a little bit sad and dreamy, like always when she sang it.  
  
"Why do you always sing this in that language? Why not in english?"  
  
"The song only exists in german, Danny. It isn't this old, so I think no one hear knows it, besides the people that are from Germany. So no one translated it."  
  
"Why don't you translate it?" Siren sat there and thought some moments.  
  
"You know what? I'll do it!" She arose and was just about to walk away when Mira called them for lunch.   
  
"Later!" She promised, not sure, if she promised it Danny or herself.  
  
  
  
  
  
The song 'die Loreley' was written by Heinrich Heine in 1823. I HAD to put it in here. Maybe you understand why I like it so much in the next chapter. 


	8. 

1.1.1 Chapter 8:  
  
A group of fifty people gathered. Everyone of the circus, the artists, the background workers and their families sat at lunch. And then there were the newsies. And still, Siren had to sit right opposite Spot.  
  
1.1.2 I must be damned! She thought, while she ate her meal slowly. After lunch, she helped with the dishes.  
  
Then, finally she found the time to translate the song.  
  
She went in the big top, where some men were working like usual. Sam was there also. She took a seat and let the song run through her mind.  
  
"This is more difficult than I thought!" she sighed. Somehow, she translated the meaning into english. After this, she hummed the melody and formed the text into some matching lyrics. She sat there and began to hum again, then sang the song to hear if it really fit the melody.  
  
I cannot determine the meaning  
  
Of sorrow that fills my breast:  
  
A fable of old, through it streaming,  
  
Allows my mind no rest.  
  
The air is cool in the gloaming  
  
And gently flows the Rhine.  
  
The crest of the mountain is gleaming  
  
In fading rays of sunshine.  
  
1.1.3  
  
The loveliest maiden is sitting  
  
Up there, so wondrously fair;  
  
Her golden jewelry is glist'ning;  
  
She combs her golden hair.  
  
She combs with a gilded comb, preening,  
  
And sings a song, passing time.  
  
It has a most wondrous, appealing  
  
And pow'rful melodic rhyme.  
  
1.1.4  
  
The boatman aboard his small skiff, -  
  
Enraptured with a wild ache,  
  
Has no eye for the jagged cliff, -  
  
His thoughts on the heights fear forsake.  
  
I think that the waves will devour  
  
Both boat and man, by and by,  
  
And that, with her dulcet-voiced power  
  
Was done by the Loreley.  
  
The men stopped working and listened to her. They all knew the song, the song Siren sang often, but only a few knew the meaning of it. For the first time, everyone understand the lyric and they just stood there and listened to the sad story. Sam smiled slightly. He remembered how Siren had gotten her nickname. And he remembered how much Siren resembled her mother and her voice. He was about to walk up to Siren and talk to her. He knew that she was sad whenever she sang the song, as much as she loved it. So everytime he tried to cheer her up. But than he saw Spot walking up to her. He wasn't sure, if he should let him go or not, but finally decided to let him go to her.  
  
She had grown-up. He shook his head. Would Eddy understand that his 'little girl' was an adult now?  
  
No, he surely didn't even think about it now. Not even Siren had thought about the things that were so obvious. Or was it just Sam's life-wisdom?  
  
"Hey." Spot sat down next to Siren and looked down in the ring. He caught Sam's gaze just before the older man looked away.  
  
"The song was good. Who wrote it?"  
  
"Heinrich Heine." Spot looked asking at her.  
  
"Who?" Siren couldn't hide a little smile.  
  
"Heinrich Heine, a German poet."  
  
"Did you get your nickname after this song?" Siren nodded.  
  
"Yeah. We were in Germany when I was twelve. We were at this town at the Rhine. There was this rock. The Lorelei-rock. The legend tells that there was this girl. Well, just like the song says. Well, when we was there, I loved being at this rock. And soon the kids there called me Siren or Lorelei. It stuck."  
  
"And how did you learn this song?"  
  
"I know some german. So I asked a young woman to tell me what this was about with this Lorelei. She told me the saga and showed me the song."   
  
They sat there for some time in totally silence.  
  
"Did you notice? That we didn't fight this time?" Spot looked carefully at her.  
  
"So what? Did you think I would be some monster or something like that?"  
  
"No, just that you may bewitch me or something like that." Spot winked at her and Siren laughed lightly. Maybe she had some prejudices against him.  
  
"Why don't you sing in the show? Your voice is awesome."  
  
"The circus isn't the right place for singing. The people come here to see some action. If they want to hear a singer, they go to theatres or shows like that."  
  
"Didn't you ever think about leaving the circus for such a show?" Siren shook her head.  
  
"NEVER. I couldn't leave all this. My dad. Kama, Tiara, Silver!" She shrugged and nodded towards Sam and three other men down in the ring.  
  
"This is my family. All I have. I'm home and always have freedom. I see the whole world. And I'll see it all again. Can you tell me anything that could be better than that?!"  
  
"What if you were to fall in love? If you had to choose between love and the circus?" Siren looked still at the men in the ring and chuckled.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I'd never thought that I would ever fall in love. I think you don't get this romantic nonsense if you travel from place to place and only know the people that are like family. And then if you're always around people like Scarlet who find a 'cute' or 'sweet' guy in every city you soon learn, that love is just something people make up to cover their loneliness."  
  
"You'd never fell in love? Not even a little crush?" Spot looked unbelieving at Siren.  
  
"No. You know, we have a reputation. The people think that were are just like traveling sluts. And many guys think they can treat us so. That's why I stay at our place most of the time. And that is also why I'm so distant to strangers most of the time!¦"  
  
"Now, I can fully understand why you slapped me." Spot touched his cheek. He was glad none of the others had asked anything. Even if he had seen the grins from his friends.  
  
"Did anything like that happen before?" Spot looked concerned at Siren. She simply nodded.  
  
"I was only eleven. Because of this I became so distant."  
  
"Where was it?"  
  
"Here in New York. It was the first time I was here. I walked through the city with Blossom when these two bums came out of an alley." She stopped talking and just shrugged.  
  
"Nothing much happened, but I didn't trust people easily after that." Spot looked at her and swallowed. Why did he feel these shivers over his skin? Siren looked at him and smiled.  
  
"I have to go. I promised Danny that I would sing the song in English to him as soon as I get it ready. See you." Spot only nodded and stayed alone in the big top with the men in the ring. 


	9. 

The show for this evening had been canceled. Eddy didn't want any situations like the last show. He wouldn't have another show as long as his brother was still out there and caused trouble.  
  
So they all sat around a campfire, talking and eating dinner while Siren secluded herself apart from the others. She sat on the stairs of a nearby wagon, looking at the people near the fire. Danny was almost asleep in Mira's lap, while she rested her head on Thomas' shoulder. Scarlet was flirting with Mush while the other girls were talking with the rest of the newsboys. Sam sat at the fire between Bonnie and Mikesch, his two dogs, and stroke them while looking in the flames. Her father sat there calm. So calm like she hadn't seen him in a while. Her gaze fell on the fire and her eyes softened. She sighed and wrapped her arms around her legs and laid her head on her arms. She closed her eyes for some moment until she heard someone sitting down next to her.  
  
Wondering who it might be, Siren opened her eyes to see Spot.  
  
"Why aren't you sitting over there with the rest of the group?" Siren simply shrugged and raised her head.   
  
"Wanted some time alone."  
  
"Should I go?"  
  
"You don't have to. What do you want? I mean, you didn't just come hear to sit down?"  
  
"No, the others are going over to Brooklyn, to a little party. I wanted to ask you if you wanted to come?"  
  
"No, I'm not in the mood." Spot nodded, disappointed about her answer.  
  
"You sure? I mean it'll be fun."  
  
"I'm afraid that John might show up and do something while I'm away."  
  
"Nonsense!"  
  
"Dad!" Siren hadn't noticed that her father was standing in front of her.  
  
"You need some fun. Go out tonight. We will stay up and make sure that nothing will happen."  
  
"But!"  
  
"No buts! Or shall I get Sam?" Siren sighed. Sam had always told her she shouldn't just stay at their place. It would be much more fun to go out.  
  
"Fine." She shrugged.  
  
Spot rose and offered his hand to her. She looked at him and sighed, but finally took it and walked over to the others. The boys looked at each other. So Spot tried to get the girl. They were sure it would be fun to see what would happen. One thing was sure. Spot wouldn't have an easy way with her.  
  
"So, can we go now?" Diamond asked.  
  
They headed towards Brooklyn and into one of the pubs there. It didn't take long until Scarlet was fully drunk. Siren, on the other hand, shook her head unbelieving while she looked at the boys playing poker.  
  
"What? Ah, let me guess, you don't know how to play, right?" Race grinned at her.  
  
"Boy I knew how to play before you even know how to say poker! I just think, that you should play some funnier games." Now she had received full attention from the boys.  
  
"Like?" The other girls had heard the conversation and smiled with Siren.  
  
"Don't you know some drinking games?" Sky looked unbelieving at them. While the boys looked at each other the girls sat down between them. Siren began to shuffle.  
  
"Okay, It's really easy. The cards are on one stack. Everyone selects one card. In the first round every one that gets an ace, the key card, has to drink something. In the second round the aces and kings are the key cards, and in the third round the aces, kings and queens are the key cards, and so one." Blossom explained.  
  
"Wait, in the last round everyone gets to drink?"  
  
"If you make it until then!" Magic chuckled. She was almost as intoxicated as Scarlet.  
  
"Okay, let's start." Siren placed the cards on the table and the game began. In the first two rounds, none of the boys picked a key card. They didn't even notice that the shufflers, Siren and Diamond, had rigged the game so only the girls selected key cards, meaning the girls were drinking. But after the second round Jack shuffled so it became even chance from then. It was the fourth round by now. Scarlet sat on Mush's lap and was fast asleep. The boys still hadn't had that much to drink. Jack had had three drinks by now, Spot had two and Blink, Race, David, and Mush had only one.  
  
On the other hand, the girls had real 'luck': Sky had had two drinks and Magic, Diamond and Blossom had had three and Siren had had four!  
  
The next to shuffle was Magic but she was already too drunk to rig the cards, so the boys selected some key cards. It didn't matter though, because in the fourth round there were sixteen drinks to drink. By now Siren had had seven drinks and Spot followed with five drinks. With every round they got worse in their shuffling and their behavior. Mush quit after the fifth round, but the others were still in the middle of the game. Even if there had been some changes. Magic couldn't talk in full sentences anymore and every word from her were mumbles. David couldn't stop laughing while Race tried to shuffle the cards. Blossom and Jack were flirting wildly. Siren arose when she noticed it would take Race some time to shuffle the cards.  
  
"Hey Siren, where are you going to?" Diamond looked after her.  
  
"To the little girls room. Don't start without me!" Siren said and walked into the bathroom. When she came back some of the other guests in the pub had taken her chair. She stood there some moments.  
  
"Will you sit down or what? We wanna continue!" Race murmured. Siren didn't thought about it any longer and sat down on Spot's lap.  
  
"Hope you don't mind." She smiled at him. Spot looked at her and smiled when he wrapped his arm around her waist to make sure she wouldn't fall from the chair.  
  
It was about three in the morning when they left the pub and headed towards the Brooklyn LH. They had told Eddy and the others they would stay for the night because it was a long walk back to the circus. Without even noticing it Spot and Siren walked behind the others. Spot still had his arm around her waist. Her skin was so soft. Before he knew what he did he turned her around and kissed her. He half expected to get slapped again, but Siren wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him back. They broke the kiss and looked into each other's eyes. Spot didn't remember that her eyes were really dark green. But he couldn't remember other things as well. It seemed that the alcohol had gone too far already. All he knew was he hold Siren in his arms and he wanted to be near her.  
  
"Siren, do you?" She simply kissed him and he brought her up to his room. 


	10. 

"Siren, do you?" She simply kissed him and he brought her up to his room.  
  
They were kissing each other while they laid down on the bed. Spot ran his fingers over her stomach and up to her top. Soon, he had undone the ribbon of her top and let his finger ran over her breasts. He stopped kissing her and let his lips walk down over her neck to her breasts. While he kissed her Siren tried to pull off his shirt and when she made it she let her hands ran over his back. She felt a heat inside of her, she wasn't sure if it was from the alcohol or from Spot. Soon Spot and her laid naked next to each other looking at each other and Spot's hand moved over her body like he wanted to remember her forever. He stroked her legs with his fingertips and she let out a little moan while he kissed her neck. He smiled at her reaction and kissed his way down her stomach. His tongue played with her navel while his hands moved up to her breasts and stroked them gently. He kissed her inner thigh and he could hear her breath become heavy, panting at his very touch. He brought his head back to her lips and kissed her longingly. He kneed over her and let himself enter her when he noticed what he hadn't expect at all! Siren bit on her lower lip as the pain went through her body. And a single tear came out of her eye. Spot's eyes widened and he tried to pull away.  
  
"Siren, I'm sorry!" She didn't say anything but wrap her legs around him.  
  
"Don't stop" She whispered and pulled Spot closer to herself. He was afraid he could hurt her more and was as gentle as he could by kissing and stroking her the whole time.  
  
  
  
"I'm sorry!" He whispered while Siren snuggled up to him. She softly shook her head.  
  
  
  
The next morning Spot awoken and searched with his hands for the blanket. When he didn't find anything he opened his eyes slowly. He tried to remember last night but couldn't. All he remembered was the pub and the drinking and…. He sat up slowly looking at Siren who sat there on the bed the blankets around her. She didn't look at him but stared blankly into nowhere. He gently placed his hand on her shoulder.  
  
"Siren, please, forgive me! If I had known.."  
  
"What, wouldn't you have slept with me if you had known I was still virgin? Do you think it's okay to sleep with a girl if she had done it before but not if she is virgin, or was." She said calmly.  
  
"I didn't say that. I just, I hadn't be so … I had to be more gentle to you, and not done everything so fast." Spot let his hand ran over her back. He bent down and kissed her shoulder. Siren turned and looked at him confused.  
  
"I care about you. A lot. I like you Siren. Even if we don't know each other very long." He said between his kisses. He placed his hand on her cheek and smiled at her lovingly. Siren closed her eyes when she felt his lips touch hers. Spot wanted to fix what he had made 'wrong' the last night. And Siren thought he did a good job of that.  
  
Her head rested on his chest and her fingers stroke his chest softly.  
  
"We still have to bring you and the other girls back to your place."  
  
"You know how to disturb the atmosphere." Siren sighed. Spot got out of the bed and put his clothes on.  
  
"I'll wake the others. In the meantime, you can change okay?" he kissed her cheek and went outside. Siren turned around in the bed. Somehow, she made it out of the bed and pulled her clothes on. When she thought about walking through the streets of New York by day, she took Spot's shirt and wore it over her top.  
  
She didn't hear the window that opened from outside or the man walking in, but she felt his arm around her waist and his hand over her mouth. She tried to break free, when she felt the cloth between her mouth and nose and the hand of a man. She knew what would happen but the more she fought the more she became tired. Very tired.  
  
"Sleep well niece." The man laughed and carried her out through the window. 


	11. 

"Siren, can we go?" Spot looked around the room for Siren.  
  
"Where is she?" He saw that her clothes weren't there anymore and one of his shirts was gone.  
  
"Siren?!" He walked over to the window. Wasn't it closed last night? He looked out to see if she was somewhere near. But nothing!  
  
"Spot, can we go?" Jack walked in and looked at Spot.  
  
"She's gone." Spot said, confusing Jack even more with Spot's troubled look.  
  
"What d'you mean 'she's gone'?" Spot shrugged.  
  
"Do you see her here? Ten minutes ago she was here but now, she isn't" Jack walked up to his friend.  
  
"Spot, are you alright?" Spot shook his head slightly.  
  
"We have to find her. Something's totally wrong here!"  
  
"Spot!"  
  
"Why would she leave already? We were just about to walk back!" Jack realized that Spot was right.  
  
"Let's go over to the circus. Maybe they know something."  
  
  
  
  
  
Siren couldn't open her eyes but she could hear voices near her.  
  
"What shall we do with her? Kill her?"  
  
"No, First I want my brother to go crazy. And then when I get what I want, well, we could still sell her to Rick. He sure can use her."  
  
"She's sure pretty enough." Siren felt someone's presence beside her.  
  
"Wake up!" She felt someone slapping her and slowly opened her eyes.  
  
"Uncle John!" She looked up into a pair of blue eyes that beamed full hate into her green ones.  
  
"Good, you're awake." Siren tried to sit up when she noticed a rope tied around her wrists.  
  
"You didn't think I would treat you like a princess here?! Those times are over!"  
  
"What do you want?"  
  
"Don't you know that? Revenge! For everything your father did to me."  
  
"What did he do to you? He didn't do you any harm!" John looked at her hard.  
  
"Not any harm? He threw me out! So I'll make sure he won't have fun with the circus. He stole MY girl. So I'll make sure he won't ever see you again!" Siren gasped.  
  
"But she wasn't your girl! She didn't love you! She never did!" John slapped her hard across the face.  
  
"Shut up! She did! And what makes you think you know anything about it? You killed her! If you weren't born, she would be alive!" Siren swallowed hard.  
  
"John, we have to meet Rick." The other man said. John walked away and closed the door, leaving Siren in a dark room alone.  
  
  
  
"Hey, so how was your evening?" Sam greeted the 'kids' when they reached the circus place.  
  
"Where's Siren?" He looked concerned from one person to another. Spot shook his head softly.  
  
"We don't know!" Kama's loud roar erupted the atmosphere.  
  
"It's okay boy!" Sam said calmly.  
  
"I have to tell Eddy. Stay here!" With this he left the others where they were. Spot shook his head and went away.  
  
"Hey where are you going?" Mush yelled after him.  
  
"To look for her. I can't just stay here!"  
  
  
  
"So Rick, do you need another girl? I have a real looker. Long blonde hair, green eyes. Good body."  
  
"How old?"  
  
"She must be eighteen."  
  
"Virgin?"  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"Let me see her."  
  
"Tomorrow. We'll meet here at dawn." Rick nodded and left.  
  
"Are you sure this is such a good idea John. I mean, Rick is real cruel to his girls. Do you know how he'll find out if she's virgin? It's like in the Middle Ages!"  
  
"THIS is none of our business, Snake! We get money for her. Everything else doesn't interest me! And it shouldn't interest you!" Snake simply nodded. 


	12. 

Spot searched for her the whole day. Eddy and the other men from the circus were also searching her. But nobody could find her. It was around midnight and Spot was going crazy. He stood near Kama's cage.  
  
"I wished I could let you out. I'm sure you could find her. And you would immediately kill the guy who did this!" Kama roared as if he wanted to agree with Spot.  
  
"I can't lose her. I love her!" He whispered to the lion who paced up and down in his cage.  
  
"Calm down boy! We'll find her." Sam said behind Spot. But he wasn't sure if Sam had said this to him or to Kama.  
  
"You're sure?"  
  
"Absolutely!" Spot looked up in the sky.  
  
"I hope so!"  
  
"Go to bed. You have to be fit when we search her in the morning.  
  
"Spot nodded and lay down in the box where he and Siren had watched this guy poison the fodder.  
  
As soon as the sun arose over New York City Sam woke Spot up. Spot looked at the man. The dog which he had seen often with Siren was beside him.  
  
"You brought me an idea. We let Prince search her. He has known her all his life, he will find her. Trust me." Spot nodded and arose.  
  
"Shouldn't we wake the others?" Sam shook his head.  
  
"If it's really John, then Eddy wouldn't be a good help then so I'll handle this alone! But I wrote him a letter and told him what we're doing."  
  
"Okay then let's go."  
  
"Go Prince, search Rowan!"  
  
  
  
In another part of the city Rick was on his way with John and Snake. A new girl was just what he needed. Just a week ago, two of these silly sluts had died under 'mysterious circumstances'. And the customers became impatient!  
  
They entered a rotten building and John lead him upstairs, while Snake waited downstairs. John opened a door to a dark room. The two men stepped over towards the bed that stood there.  
  
"Wake up!" John slapped the girl, that was lying there, on the head.  
  
"There's someone to see you!" She turned around slowly and looked up at the man John had brought with him. He had long grayish black hair and light gray eyes. He stunk as if he was a living vodka bottle and his face was full of scars.  
  
"So?" John asked him.  
  
"She sure is pretty. So, did you find out if she's virgin or do have I to do it?" Siren's eyes narrowed.  
  
"If you even dare to touch me!!"  
  
"Oh, a little wildcat?" The scar-faced man raised his eyebrows and grinned evilly.Â   
  
"I better leave you alone then! I still have something to do." He left the room to help Snake. They had to prepare some things for his 'beloved' brother. 


	13. 

Prince led Spot and Sam towards the same building the three men had entered awhile ago.  
  
"You're sure this is it?" Spot asked Sam.  
  
"Prince says so!" At this moment they heard someone screaming.  
  
"Siren!!!" Spot yelled and was already in the house. He ran into a black hair, fat man. He was tall, but not very fast, so it didn't take Spot long to get rid of him. He ran upstairs, Sam followed behind. He opened the only door upstairs and faced a very dirty man who was just about to make his moves towards Siren!  
  
"Leave her alone you damn bastard!" as Spot attacked him from behind. But the man only threw him over his shoulder and Spot landed hard on his back. Rick was just about to make a punch when Sam took his arm and turned it behind his back so Rick yelled out of pain.  
  
"YOU!" Sam turned around, still holding Rick and faced John. He had a brotherly resemblance, but one look into his eyes and everyone could see that he wasn't the slightest like them!   
  
"Damn it! Shouldn't you be dying in one of these reservations?" Sam threw Rick with all his strength towards John and they both fell down the stairs. Spot arose slowly and walked towards Siren.  
  
"Spot! I'm so glad you found me!"  
  
"You have to thank your dog. He led us here!" He untied the robes and held Siren in his arms for some time before Sam told them that they should better go. They headed out of the house and went back to the circus place.  
  
Eddy saw them and ran towards them.  
  
"Rowan! I'm glad you back! What happened? Was it John? Did he harm you?"  
  
"Dad, I would like to just sleep in my bed for the rest of the day! But first I need to wash myself." She stepped away and left Spot and Sam to answer the questions.  
  
Siren was about to lay down in her bed when somebody knocked on the door.  
  
"Come in." She sighed and sat down on the bed. The door opened and Spot came in.  
  
"Hey."  
  
"Hey."  
  
"I wanted to talk to you. But maybe I should come back later." He turned to leave.  
  
"Spot, would you please stay?" He turned around and looked at her. Then smiled warmly and nodded. He walked over to her bed and sat down next to her. Siren laid her head on his shoulder and Spot laid his arm around her waist, pulling her closer.  
  
"What you wanted to talk about?" Spot shook softly his head.  
  
"You better first grab some sleep. You look real tired."  
  
"Did you look in any mirror today?" Spot smiled at her.  
  
"Would you mind..?" Siren smiled and laid down in bed pulling Spot to her and snuggled up to him. It didn't took them long to fall asleep.  
  
  
  
Siren woke up before Spot and sat up to look at him. She stroked a finger over his cheek softly and a small smile spread across his face. He took her hand in his and kissed it.  
  
"Nice way to wake up." He mumbled. Siren shifted to her side to look at Spot.  
  
"So?"  
  
"So what?"  
  
"Come on. You wanted to talk to me about something." Spot's smile faded.   
  
"Spot?"  
  
"What's with us? I mean you know how I feel for you, and I don't think you would have slept with me if you didn't feel something for me too. At least not the second time. I just want to know what we are now." Siren swallowed and looked at Spot.  
  
"I don't know." She couldn't say anymore. She loved Spot. But she also knew, that she would be moving to another city in a couple days.  
  
"I have to go. I can't let Brooklyn be alone for any longer. If you decide, tell me." He said sadly and kissed her gently on the lips. He left and Siren fell back in the bed.  
  
  
  
"Well, the last show in New York. Say goodbye to the city." Diamond joked while they were at practice. Scarlet looked sad. Very sad. She had decided to stay with Mush. So this was the last day in a long time she would be with her family. She sat on a chair in the audience.  
  
"Hey." She looked up and saw Siren standing next to her.  
  
"Do you want me to say what a big mistake I'm making? Because then, you can walk back were you've come from. I know it's not a mistake. I love Mush! And he loves me!"  
  
"Scarlet," Siren began softly. "I don't want to tell you it would be a mistake. I want to wish you all the best!" Scarlet looked confused at Siren.  
  
"Really?" Siren nodded. The two girls hugged.  
  
"So come on. We still have a show this evening!" Scarlet hold Siren by her wrist.  
  
"What about Spot?" Siren shrugged and went away.  
  
The last show was about to start. The circus stadium was packed with viewers and the newsies were there again. Well, most all of them. Spot didn't show up. Siren walked to Kama's cage.  
  
"Why are you so sad, Rowan?" Sam sat there looking at her.  
  
"I have lost him!"  
  
"No, You just lose if you give him up. Listen to your heart. Siren" Not a minute later Siren was called to perform her part of the show. She did the best show in her life and smiled as the audience applauded.  
  
She walked into her wagon and began to write a letter to the man who's heart she was about to break. There was only one right thing for her to do! 


	14. 

Spot sat on the pier and looked over his river. He knew that this was the last night Siren would be in New York. He wouldn't ever see her again. Suddenly he heard someone walking toward him.  
  
"What do you want? Who is there?"  
  
"I have a message for you Spot." Spot narrowed his eyes to get a better look at the person.  
  
"Come here." When the person walked into the light Spot eyes widened.  
  
"You?"  
  
"I wanted to ask you if you knew some place for me to stay?"  
  
  
  
Eddy sat in his wagon after the show and took his clothes off when he heard something on the door. He opened and saw Prince sitting in front of him.  
  
"Prince, what are you doing here?" Prince let something fall out of his mouth and Eddy saw that it was a letter. He sat down on the stairs of the wagon and read it.  
  
  
  
"But, what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be on your way to the next city?" Spot asked disbelieving. This had to be a dream. He stepped closer and reached his hands towards her.  
  
"You're really here?!" Siren nodded, smiling at him.  
  
"I couldn't leave you! I love you Spot!" He held her in his arms as if he wouldn't ever let her go.  
  
"You're really here! Siren, I love you!" With that he leaned forward and kissed her lovingly.  
  
"So do you know any place?" She grinned up at him.  
  
"You know, there is this room in this Lodging house here in Brooklyn and until we find something better, you could stay there. I'm sure the owner won't mind!" He grinned at her.  
  
"Well, than let's go there."  
  
  
  
Sam walked by and saw Eddy sitting on the stairs of his wagon, Prince next to him. Eddy ran his hands through his hair.  
  
"Eddy, what's the matter with you?" Eddy didn't say anything but let Sam read the letter.  
  
Dad,  
  
I'm sorry, but I can't stay.  
  
I can't leave New York and Spot!  
  
I love him and I hope you understand.   
  
Please forgive me, but I couldn't look  
  
you in the eyes and tell you this.  
  
But I have to start my own life here.  
  
I hope we'll see each other soon.   
  
I love you.  
  
Rowan  
  
P.S.: Sam, please take good care of my cats.  
  
"She's an adult, Sam. And I didn't even realize it! Do you think she's happy?"  
  
"I'm sure she is." Prince rubbed his head on Eddy's leg and he looked down at the dog.  
  
"We'll leave tomorrow by dawn." Sam nodded and walked away.  
  
  
  
Spot woke up before the sun peeped over the horizon. Siren lay on top of him and he had his arms around her. He noticed that she was about to wake up and looked at her smiling. When she opened her eyes she looked up at him. When she saw his smie she raised her eyebrows and rested her arms on the bed next to Spot's shoulder. She lifted her body up and looked at him asking.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Nothing!" He smiled and laid his hands on her hips pulling her closer and kissed her tenderly. Suddenly they heard a loud noise from the bunkroom. Spot arose sighing and Siren lay back in bed pulling the blanket closer. Spot put his pants on and walked out into the bunkroom.  
  
When he opened the door Prince ran through his legs and jumped into the bed.  
  
"Prince!" Siren hugged her dog and saw that something was around his neck. It was a red ribbon with a letter on it.  
  
Dear Rowan.  
  
I hope you are happy with Spot.  
  
Don't worry.  
  
We'll see each other around a year at the latest,  
  
when we come back to New York.  
  
When you get this letter we have already left,  
  
so this means Prince has to stay with you!  
  
Hope you don't mind.  
  
I shall send you greetings from everyone and  
  
Jean and Anne want you to look after Scarlet a bit.  
  
In love  
  
Eddy  
  
Spot closed the door behind him and sat down behind Siren, pulling her close to him.  
  
"I love you!" Siren smiled and turned around to kiss him while Prince barked next to them.  
  
The End 


End file.
